Vierde-Portinirashomaenalijn
De Vierde-Portinirashomaenalijn (m. Vaennggossora Portinirashomaena shundan) of 4-PSh-lijn is een metrolijn in Maysoo. Opzet De naam van de lijn wordt niet in de reizigersinformatie gebruikt, maar is de benaming van het stuk infrastructuur tussen de stations Portinirashomaena 4 / Portinirakadruyaena 4 (PSh 4 i PK 4) en PSh 4 i PK 100. De lijn is geheel viersporig, waarbij de binnenste twee sporen voor hemino''treinen worden gebruikt en de buitenste twee voor ''anntano''treinen. Ten noorden van station PK 100 splitst de lijn zich af in vertakkingen naar de Bayzhakura- en Shilanfarnakuralijn. Ten zuiden van PK 4 splitst de lijn zich af en takt aan op de ''hemino''sporen van de Maybanilijn en de ''anntano''sporen van de Indulsalijn. Zowel de Nggamillaenggulijn als de Vijfde-Portinirashomaenalijn - een verlenging van de Indulsa-''hemino''lijn - takken aan op de lijn. De Nggamillaenggulijn splitst zich af van de ''anntano''sporen ten noorden van station ''PSh 4 i PK 52. De 5-PSh-lijn takt aan op de hemino''sporen ten zuiden van station ''PSh 4 i PK 64. Tussen de anntano- en hemino''sporen bevinden zich op diverse punten verbindingen. Door dit complexe sporenplan laat de 4-PSh-lijn een evenzo complexe lijnvoering zien, die in het verleden bovendien regelmatig aan veranderingen onderhevig is geweest. Geschiedenis De 4-PSh-lijn werd aangelegd als onderdeel van het oorspronkelijke Zatalyanetwerk aan het begin van de 104e eeuw, dat uit twee noordzuidgeoriënteerde lijnen bestond. De lijn werd ontworpen als een onderdeel van de Maybanilijn, die tussen de stations ''Arvanyo Valtune en PSh 4 i PK 100 geheel viersporig zou zijn. thumb|Fasering in de planning van de Maybanilijn (blauw) bij het Portinirastation. De Maysoodoolijn is weergegeven in rood.Nog tijdens de bouw van de lijn werd het ontwerp echter gewijzigd, waarbij de anntano''sporen van de Maybanilijn in twee delen werden opgeknipt. Het gedeelte vanuit het zuiden tot aan station ''Pronggaysoraena werd naar het Portinirastation geleid; het gedeelte vanuit het noorden tot aan PSh 4 i PK 4 eveneens. Beide segmenten kruisten elkaar dus bij het Portinirastation, maar zonder directe spoorverbinding. De 4-PSh-lijn was bij de opening in 10310 eenvoudig van opzet, met vier sporen die parallel liepen tussen de stations op het centrale tracé. De anntano''treinen bedienden daarbij de stations aan de ''Portinirakadruyaeni 4, 16, 28, 40, 52, 64, 76, 88 en 100; terwijl de hemino''treinen alleen op de stations aan de 4e, 28e en 100e ''-kadruyaena stopten. Die eenvoudige opzet veranderde in 10339. In dat jaar werd de Nggamillaenggulijn op de 4-PSh-lijn aangesloten ter hoogte van het station PSh 4 i PK 52. De aansluiting werd gemaakt met de anntano''sporen. Er werden bovendien twee verbindingen tussen ''hemino- en anntano''sporen aangelegd: vanuit zuidelijke richting ''van het hemino- naar het anntano''spoor ten zuiden van ''PSh 4 i PK 4 en vice versa in omgekeerde richting, en nogmaals vanuit zuidelijke richting van het hemino- naar het anntano''spoor ten zuiden van ''PSh 4 i PK 64 en vice versa in omgekeerde richting. Dat maakte de flexibele inzet van de Maybani-''hemino''treinen mogelijk, die op de beide segmenten (tussen PK 4 - PK 52 en PK 64 - PK 100) zodoende deels over de anntano''sporen konden rijden. Het station ''PSh 4 i PK 52 werd omgebouwd zodat ook hemino''treinen er voortaan konden stoppen. Het station ''PSh 4 i PK 100 werd uitgebouwd van vier naar zes sporen, waarbij de anntano''treinen er twee sporen bij kregen. Deze werden ten noorden van het station doorgetrokken naar een nieuwe aansluiting met de bestaande Shilanfarnakuralijn. Deze opzet was bedoeld als tijdelijk: in de definitieve opzet zouden de ''hemino''sporen ten noorden van ''PSh 4 i PK 52 aan gaan sluiten op een nieuw te bouwen hemino''lijn die vanaf het Portinirastation onder de 5e Portinirashomaena had moeten lopen. In de uiteindelijk opzet had de lijnenloop dan als volgt moeten zijn: * Maybanilijn: ''hemino tussen PK 4 en PK 52; hierna anntano tot aan PK 100. 1/3e van de treinen zou hier eindigen; 2/3 zou doorrijden over de Shilanfarnakuralijn. * Vazhooralijn: anntano tussen PK 4 en PK 52; hierna afbuigend en aansluitend op de Nggamillaenggulijn naar Westerkruising. * Indulsalijn (nieuw te bouwen): hemino tussen PK 64 en PK 100; hierna aansluitend op de Bayzhakuralijn (gedeeld met de Maysoodoolijn). Van deze plannen kwam niets terecht: de nieuw te bouwen Indulsalijn werd niet gebouwd vanwege de economische crisis van de jaren '340 en het daaropvolgende stilvallen van de investeringen in uitbouw van het netwerk. Pas in 10378, met de vorming van Z.M., werden er onder het Plan Ozan nieuwe plannen gemaakt. In eerste instantie was het de bedoeling dat de Nggamillaenggulijn ging aansluiten op de nieuw te bouwen 5-PSh-lijn (onderdeel van de Indulsa-''hemino''lijn). De rest van de 4-PSh-lijn zou in feite weer hersteld worden naar de situatie van vóór 10339, met treinen van de toekomstige Indulsa-''anntano''lijn over het anntano''gedeelte tot aan PK 100 en treinen van de Maybani-''hemino''lijn naar Shilanfarnakura en Bayzhakura. De Indulsa-''anntano''lijn zou gaan aansluiten op de ''anntano''sporen van de 4-PSh-lijn in de plaats van de sporen van de Vazhooralijn (tegenwoordige Nggayndworalijn), die doorgetrokken zou worden van het Portinirastation naar het Nggamillaenggustation. In 10390 werd het Plan Ozan herzien, waarbij ook de plannen voor de 4-PSh-lijn wijzigden. Er werd besloten vast te houden aan de oorspronkelijke, niet uitgevoerde plannen van Zatalya, waarbij bovendien een koppeling met de Nggamillaenggu-''hemino''lijn vanuit Kindallsha met de nieuwe Indulsa-''hemino''lijn als onderdeel van de 5-PSh-lijn gerealiseerd zou worden. De aansluiting van de ''anntano''sporen aan de zuidkant op de Indulsalijn werd voltooid in 10400. De 5-PSh-lijn met de aansluiting op de ''hemino''sporen benoorden PK 52 ging uiteindelijk open in 10410. Vanaf dat moment was de lijnvoering: * vanaf de Maybani-''hemino''lijn (station ''Groos Indomaybanyan): **1/3 van de treinen als anntano tussen PK 4 en PK 52, daarna aansluitend op de Nggamillaenggulijn naar Westerkruising; ** 2/3 van de treinen als hemino tussen PK 4 en PK 52, daarna als anntano via PK 100 naar Arvanyo Shilanfarnakuran. * vanaf de Indulsa-''anntano''lijn: alle treinen als anntano tussen PK 4 en PK 52, daarna: ** 2/3 als anntano naar Westerkruising; ** 1/3 als anntano via PK 100 naar Arvanyo Shilanfarnakuran. * vanaf de 5-PSh-lijn (Indulsa-''hemino''lijn): alle treinen als hemino vanaf PK 64 naar PK 100 en daar aansluitend op de Bayzhakuralijn naar Aessondra Zhundashan. Huidige opzet en toekomst Bovenstaande lijnvoering werd aangehouden tot begin 10486, toen de frequentieverhoging op de Indulsa-''anntano''lijn de aanzet was tot een vereenvoudigde lijnvoering. Sindsdien rijden alle anntano''treinen tussen PK 4 en PK 52 als onderdeel van de Indulsa-''anntano''lijn naar Westerkruising. Alle Maybani-''hemino''treinen rijden als ''hemino tot aan PK 52 en vanaf daar verder als anntano naar Arvanyo Shilanfarnakuran. De bediening van het ''hemino''gedeelte tussen PK 64 en de aansluiting met de Bayzhakuralijn is ongewijzigd gebleven. Er bestaan vooralsnog geen uit- of ombouwplannen voor de 4-PSh-lijn. Wel zou in de toekomst de frequentie van de Maybani-''hemino''lijn verhoogd kunnen worden, waarbij ook de keersporen van station PK 100 mogelijk weer gebruikt gaan worden. Momenteel worden deze kopsporen alleen nog gebruikt voor het stallen van treinen in de daluren. Categorie:Metro van Maysoo Categorie:Metrolijn in Maysoo